


Thankful (For This Life)

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, Baby's First Thanksgiving, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Holidays, M/M, New Parents, Scheming, Surprises, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "I don't even knowwhyyou're upset! It's not even like we're American!" Sheamus exclaims, watching Cesaro feed Amelia. "I know, I know- we have a baby now. She's American. We need two things: traditions and roots." He exhales, knowing he's probably managed to piss his husband off."Our girl gets the best of everything and I just cannot believe we're not doing anything special for her first Thanksgiving!" Cesaro rants, bringing the baby to his shoulder. "One day, she'll tell her therapist-Oh, I didn't mean to join a cult but my fathers never had holiday traditions and the cult did!" Cesaro paced as he burped her. "It's important we start these things now!"Sheamus handles Baby's First Holiday. It goes about as well as expected.





	Thankful (For This Life)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this LAST Thanksgiving but didn't finish it in time to post. 
> 
> Here it is! 
> 
> It's in the same verse as [Beginning Of A Great Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995362)   
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!

"I don't even know _why_ you're upset! It's not even like we're American!" Sheamus exclaims, watching Cesaro feed Amelia. "I know, I know- we have a baby now. She's American. We need two things: traditions and roots." He exhales, knowing he's probably managed to piss his husband off. 

Amelia Louise is now 4 months old and becoming more human with each passing day. She's tripled in size. She interacts with her world. She loves pulling Sheamus's hair. Soon, she'll be rolling over. 

Amelia is now a tiny person, instead of just a human larva. 

"Exactly! Our girl gets the best of everything and I just cannot believe we're not doing anything special for her first Thanksgiving!" Cesaro rants, bringing the baby to his shoulder. "One day, she'll tell her therapist- _Oh, I didn't mean to join a cult but my fathers never had holiday traditions and the cult did_!" Cesaro paced as he burped her. "It's important we start these things now!" 

Sheamus stares at the bedroom carpet as he tries to figure out what to say. He would love _nothing_ more than to come up with a valid reason for why his husband sounded crazy but it's late and that's not an argument he willingly wants to get into right now.

_And they tease me for being overprotective. I don't like giving her chemicals. Tony's actually afraid of causing mental damage._ Sheamus thinks, still watching him pace. 

"I want to be the best dad I can be," Cesaro explains, settling into the bed. He cradles Amelia close to his chest, as he exhales. "Your parents did it. My parents did it. When you're a parent, you make holidays _special_." He gives Sheamus a wounded look. " _It's what you do._ " 

Right then, Sheamus vows to make this right. If Antonio wants a way to make her first Thanksgiving special, he'll find a way to do it. 

"Also, not going to bring up the fact you hate turkey..."  
\---  
Sheamus knows he needs to send Cesaro out for the afternoon. It's not as easy as it sounds. He doesn't want to leave them alone on Thanksgiving. 

"Love, _please_ go. You've been on Amelia patrol all day. The least I can do is watch her for a few hours," Sheamus urges. "You were nice enough to let me go to the gym. I'm giving you the same luxury. Get a coffee. Read a book." 

Cesaro hems and haws, still trying to make a decision. Finally, he heaves a sigh. 

"I'll only be gone for a bit," he says, grabbing his car keys. He pecks Sheamus on the lips and kisses Amelia on the forehead. "Behave!" He glances over his shoulder as he leaves through the back door. 

"She always does!" Sheamus exclaims, staring at Amelia, resting placidly in her bouncer. 

"I was talking to you!" Cesaro teases, shutting the door behind him. 

Sheamus throws himself into a kitchen chair. He faces Amelia, now gnawing on a wooden teething toy. 

"Little One, we have two hours to pull this off," Sheamus huffs, brushing his hair back from his eyes. As Amelia shrieks with laughter, he rolls his eyes. "You would find this funny." 

He'd spent the entire morning, running errands to make his plan work. Walmart, JC Penney, the local grocery store- if it had something he _thought_ he might need, he went there. He spared no expense to give Cesaro a _perfect_ holiday. 

The stores were crowded. Traffic was bad. The people were rude. 

_Only for you, Antonio._ Sheamus thinks, pulling the bags out from beneath the buffet. _Why did I think any of this was a good idea?_

He pulls out a heavy box of bone china. It had literally been the last china set in the entire store. White china hand-painted with red poppies would be the last pattern Sheamus ever considered buying but he'd had no choice. 

"I _hate_ doing dishes." Sheamus talks to the baby, unboxing the dishes. "More than I hate changing your dirty diapers." Once the china's out of the box and free of its wrappings, he begins the arduous task of hand-washing each piece. 

After being forced to entertain herself for half an hour, Amelia decides she's sick of being ignored. She fusses, starting softly and getting louder. 

"Alright, Princess. Let's have a bottle, and then, you can hang out with me while we get things ready for your dad." He stooped, pulling her out of the bouncer. 

Life had been insanely different since Amelia came into their lives. Lazy days off turned into days of being up and down, singing lullabies and playing with soft toys. Random late night movies turned into bedtime stories and time spent driving aimlessly around the block. 

It's a life Sheamus wouldn't change for anything. 

"Your dad's gone off, Amelia. He _really_ wants you to have a good holiday," Sheamus explains, watching Amelia ravenously suck on her bottle. "Having you has changed us both but he's just...he's intense. He's determined to make everything special for you." 

As soon as she's fed and changed, he ties her into a linen wrap carrier. Her head resting against his chest, she's close to him while he works. 

"Hope your dad's okay with pizza and salad," Sheamus comments, chopping vegetables and mixing dressing. "Since that stupid turkey feast food fight, he's unable to stand the 'usual' stuff." He tosses the salad and sets it into the refrigerator. "Besides, I'd probably poison us. You'll learn- Daddy cooks while Da washes." 

Glancing down, he realizes Amelia's sound asleep. 

Finally, he sets the table. Starched white tablecloth, with a bouquet of pink tea roses in a new crystal vase and the fine china set with new silverware complete the look. No expense is spared. 

"Not bad, Miss Amelia. Might actually pull this off without a hitch." Sheamus beams, taking in the full effect of the dining room. Not only is it gorgeous but the pizza's on the way. Everything's going _right_ \- a far cry from what usually happens when Sheamus tries to surprise Cesaro. "Time to get you dressed." 

He changes her into a one-piece sleeper with an attached orange tutu. In a neat script across the front, it reads _My First Thanksgiving_. 

"You are precious, My Girl!" he exclaims, putting the turkey booties on her feet. "Hope Daddy doesn't think you're a real turkey." Amelia angrily babbles at him, her hands gripping his hair. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rings just as the garage door begins to close. 

"Fuck." Sheamus tries not to curse in front of the baby but it slips out in a moment of frustration. Until that moment, everything's gone smoothly. 

Of course, his husband would come home, just as the pizza arrived. It's just the way the world works when you're Sheamus. 

Then, Amelia hiccups, a thin white trail of spit-up landing on the front of her outfit and soaking his shoulder. He can't believe this. This is not supposed to happen like this. 

_Everything goes wrong at the last minute._ Sheamus thinks, pacing with a screaming Amelia. He tries to stave off the blind panic but it's not going well. 

"Sheamy?" Cesaro calls, softly at first but gradually getting louder. "Where are you?" 

"Nursery, Love!" He's shirtless. Standing at the changing table, he's trying to clean her up but she still isn't very happy. He exhales, allowing the rush of emotion to come. 

He's sad. He's flustered. He's almost... _angry_. It's not towards his husband or daughter but more towards the whole situation. This is supposed to be their perfect holiday and yet...it's a hot mess. 

"I tipped for the delivery," Cesaro says, setting the box on the side table. "Where's your shirt? What's going on?" He rests his chin on Sheamus's clean shoulder. 

"Nothing. Tried surprising you and we can see that all went to shit." He winces, preparing himself to be scolded for swearing in front of the baby. To his surprise, Cesaro seemingly ignores it. 

Sheamus is never the romantic one. It means something when he goes above and beyond for his husband, _especially_ when Cesaro's acting like a crazy person. 

"I didn't know anything about it until you told me." Cesaro wraps his arms around Sheamus's waist. "She looks adorable." 

"You should have seen her _before_ she threw up on us," Sheamus says, snapping the onesie on. "At least we saved the booties." 

"I'll take her so you can get a shirt." Cesaro picks the baby up from the changing table. 

Sheamus grabs the first t-shirt he finds and grabs the pizza box from the nursery. He finds Cesaro in the dining room, his gaze moving around the room. He's _teary-eyed_. 

"Sheamy- this table...it's _beautiful_." Cesaro gasps. "You went to so much trouble." He starts the swing, keeping Amelia entertained. Then, he pulls Sheamus close and into a passionate kiss. "I don't remember loving you more. I love you." 

"Boots and Roots, My Love." Sheamus pulls the chair back, allowing Cesaro to sit. "You told me- Our Amelia needs boots to explore and roots to come back to." He exhales, settling into a chair. 

As they sit, Sheamus can't help reflecting. The last few hours had been total chaos but in the grand scheme of it all, it had been worth it. That look of awe and wonder in his husband's eyes made it _all_ worth it. 

_Couldn't be more thankful for all this._ he thinks.

-fin-


End file.
